The invention concerns a furniture fitting for fastening a front panel to a drawer frame member. The fitting includes a connecting element which is associated with the front panel and which can be pre-mounted to the front panel, and a fastening device which is associated with the drawer frame member and which can be connected to the frame member and which has a frame plate. An adjusting plate and adjusting elements are arranged on the frame plate, in particular rotatably, and act on the adjusting plate so that the adjusting plate is displaceable relative to the frame plate in the height direction and in the lateral direction. The invention also concerns a drawer having such a furniture fitting and an article of furniture having a corresponding drawer.
The most widely varying possible ways of mounting a front panel to a drawer container, in particular to the drawer frame, are known in the state of the art. In that respect, on the one hand it is important for the front panel to be relatively easily mounted to the frame member and quickly releasable from the drawer frame member. On the other hand, it is also important for adjustment options to be provided in order to be able to adjust the front panel with respect to the drawer frame member at least in the height and the lateral directions.
An example of such a drawer frame member with a corresponding furniture fitting can be found in WO 2009/006651, in which provided in the region of the drawer frame member are a base plate and a mounting plate and a corresponding height adjusting device as well as a holding plate and an inclination adjusting device. In contrast, a lateral adjusting device is arranged at the connecting element which can be mounted to the front panel. A disadvantage with this structure is the relatively large amount of space required for the overall drawer frame. That means that the drawer frame member is relatively wide (over 2 cm) in particular in the lower region and thus reduces the volume available in the drawer (high space requirement). In addition, the locking mechanism and also the individual adjusting mechanisms are highly complex and involve relatively many parts and are thus complicated.
In a similar fashion, and involving the same disadvantages, EP 0 636 327 A1 discloses a device for fastening a front panel of a drawer to drawer frame members. In that case, an eccentric serves for heightwise adjustment of a receiving plate with respect to a base plate. A holding portion which can be fitted to the front panel by way of dowels is hung in hooking engagement on the receiving plate. That hooked holding portion can be laterally adjusted by way of a head of an adjusting screw. Thus, the eccentric for heightwise adjustment engages on another part than the head of the adjusting screw for lateral adjustment.
In addition, application AT 509 411, which is not a prior publication but which is of earlier priority, discloses a drawer frame member forming the classifying portion of the claim according to the invention. That specification already discloses a relatively narrow (less than 1 cm thick) drawer frame member to which a front panel can be releasably arrested. Adjusting elements for lateral and height adjustment of an adjusting plate are provided in that frame member, in the fastening device for the front panel. That adjusting panel at the same time forms the connecting element which can be pre-mounted to the front panel. Upon removal of the front panel from the rest of the drawer container, the adjusting panel is also released from the fastening device and thus from the individual adjusting elements.